The invention relates to a filter module and a method for manufacturing a filter module.
WO 98/35740 discloses a filter module in which openings are formed in the filter material whose boundary surfaces constitute the filter surface. The filter module is produced by stacking a plurality of identical disc-shaped filter elements whose openings are substantially arranged atop one another so that channels are formed in the longitudinal direction of the filter module through which the unfiltered material flows into the filter module and from which filtrate flows out of the filter module. The filter elements are arranged in a frame which compresses the discs. For exchanging the filter material, the individual filter discs must be removed and new individual filter discs must be inserted into the frame. The expenditure for exchanging the individual filter discs is very great. When producing the circular discs from sheet-like filter material, a lot of waste is produced.
The object of the invention is to provide a filter module of the aforementioned kind which can be easily exchanged.
Moreover, the object resides in that a method for a simple manufacture of the filter module is to be provided.